


Cold-blooded Fiend

by moodwriter



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Friendship/Love, Multi, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 22:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodwriter/pseuds/moodwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam shaves Tommy's face. Sauli encourages it. Glam-100 prompt: Close Shave</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold-blooded Fiend

When Tommy arrives at the Mulia Resort with the rest of the band he gets a text message from Sauli: _Get your ass up here._

He’s grumpy and tired and he just wants to dig out his pillow and hide under the covers. The others can do whatever the fuck they want. He hates flying. He hates the nights before because he can’t sleep. 

Sauli’s message can go fuck itself. Then he gets another one: _I know you’re tired. Please?_

How is he ever going to say no to that? He’s never learned shit like that.

 _Coming._ He texts quickly.

*

He throws his stuff into his room, gets rid of the hoodie, changes to flip flops, but leaves the shades on. He’s a tired rockstar. He can wear sunglasses inside. 

_Room number?_ he sends to Sauli and gets an immediate answer: _25._ He’s wondering why Sauli wants to see him right away because this is supposed to be Adam and Sauli’s free time before the gig. Their holiday. 

Tommy walks by fresh flowers, pastel colors, and everything beautiful that makes him more irritated. Sauli is gonna hate him when they meet again, but Sauli should know better already.

Tommy pauses.

*

There’s a group of girls walking towards him and his spider-sense tells him they have recognized him. He can’t believe they let fans wander about.

Except the girls just walk by him, giggling to themselves, and then disappear into one of the rooms. 

Tommy sighs in relief. He doesn’t want anyone stalking him now that he’s going to the big boss’s room. 

When he knocks on the door he has to wait for two seconds, and then Sauli is pulling him inside. They are hugging before Tommy can say anything. He’ll never get used to how tactile these two are.

*

Sauli pushes him to an arm’s length and says, “Take off your shirt.”

That’s subtle. “What?”

“Oh...” Sauli looks at him for a second, then giggles. “Sorry. We have all the tools for shaving. Complimentary. Adam is great, and he wants to do it to you too. Come.” Sauli takes his hand and pulls him into the bathroom that is almost the size of Tommy’s living room. 

Adam waves at him and then points at a chair, expecting Tommy to sit down.

Tommy looks at Sauli who’s grinning from ear to ear and then at Adam who’s holding a razor.

*

 _Shit._

When he just stands there Sauli urges him forward and takes hold of the hem of his shirt. “Take it off. Let him do this. He’s so good.”

Tommy is not tired anymore. He’s not even grumpy. He’s mostly just scared. He’s only let Sutan shave him before. 

“Trust me,” Adam says, his voice soft. 

He’s never trusted anyone as much as he trusts Adam. 

Tommy pulls the shirt over his head, and Sauli claps his hands together, excited. “You’re awesome,” Sauli says, taking Tommy’s shirt. 

Tommy sits, and Adam puts a towel on his shoulders. “Relax.”

He tries.

*

Adam wipes his face with a warm wet towel before adding the shaving cream with a brush. It feels luxurious somehow, and Tommy closes his eyes, letting Adam work in peace. 

It’s weirdly intimate, especially after Sauli sits at his feet, chatting along about their day, how they’ve just spent it inside, lying about because it’s too hot to do anything. 

“It’s not hot,” Tommy says when Adam is cleaning the foam off the razor. 

Sauli and Adam strongly disagree. 

“You should live in Death Valley,” Sauli says, squeezing Tommy’s knee. “You cold-blooded fiend.” 

Tommy grins. “I wish.”

“Stay still.”

*

Tommy obeys, staying quiet while Sauli babbles on, his voice lulling Tommy into a peaceful state. He couldn’t be happier even if he tried. 

He becomes aware of Adam’s hands only when they find his throat, and that makes him uncomfortable. It’s an actual life and death matter - one slip up, and it could become a bloody mess. Adam is slow and careful, though, keeping Tommy’s skin clean. 

When it’s over Adam asks Tommy to rinse off the rest of the shaving cream with cold water. 

He feels so good he doesn’t want to move, but Sauli has other ideas. 

*

He gets pushed to the balcony and onto a lounge chair. Then Sauli gets him a drink, gives back his shirt, and even finds him a blanket. That’s service. 

Tommy doesn’t put the shirt on, but he pulls the blanket over his shoulders and lies back, sipping his drink. He’s in heaven. 

Adam follows them soon after and kisses Sauli before sitting down next to Tommy. “You look like yourself again,” Adam says, sliding the back of his hand against Tommy’s smooth cheek. 

“Thanks. I needed that.” He smiles. 

“Can I take these off?” Adam takes hold of his sunglasses.

*

Tommy hasn’t even realized that he still has them on. He’s so used to them. “Sure. Go ahead.”

Adam pulls them off and hands them to Sauli who immediately starts to play with them.

Tommy blinks a few times. He knows he looks tired and puffy, but Adam doesn’t seem to mind. He rubs Tommy’s temples with his thumbs, then stands up again, leaving for a second and coming back with a wet towel.

Adam places the towel over Tommy’s eyes, and it does make him feel better, makes the shadow of a headache go away. “I’m keeping you two.”

*

Sauli laughs, and Adam lets out a satisfied sound. They are pleased, and that makes Tommy grin widely again. “I’m serious. I need my own man servants.”

Adam pokes his side, and Tommy screams like a girl. 

“Don’t. No. I need to relax.” He’s whining now, and Adam is laughing an evil laugh, but the tickle attack never comes because Adam knows how exhausted he is. In his weakest moments, Tommy has revealed how little he sleeps before trips. 

He feels Adam’s lips against his forehead, then soft words, “Sleep now. We’ll be here to guard your dreams.”

Tommy nods.

*

When he wakes up Adam and Sauli are talking quietly, and the world has gone dark. He’s feeling warm and fuzzy, and he never wants to leave this place. “I’m staying,” he announces to the world, and Adam grabs his hand, playing with his fingers. 

“I won’t let you,” Adam says carefully, and that makes Tommy open his eyes. He stares at Adam for a long while, letting everything expand between them. He’s never going to leave Adam. It’s that simple.

“Are you hungry?” Sauli asks, and Tommy’s stomach makes a terrible noise. “That is a yes,” Sauli adds, grinning.

*

They eat, and then they sleep, and Tommy doesn’t leave their suite. Maybe because it doesn’t mean anything. Nobody asks questions; nobody cares. He can stay. 

He wakes up in the morning, Sauli’s arm wrapped around his middle. He slides off the bed and goes to the bathroom. He takes a shower, shaves quickly because there’s no need for anything much after Adam’s thorough work, then heads back to bed. 

Tommy pushes back under Sauli’s arm because it’s nice and safe there. It’s not often that he sleeps with them so he takes whatever he can get, his heart bubbling. 

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> This is free writing, meaning I wrote it on one sitting, not thinking at all, just letting it out. I hope you liked it. :)
> 
> @aislinntlc betaed this for me again. She's such a sweetheart. <3333


End file.
